


The Proverbial Glass

by angelskuuipo



Series: Fic-A-Palooza 2014 [2]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: But Brian and Mia aren't a couple, Dom and Brian are, GFY, General spoilers for the franchise, Jack exists, M/M, Serious Injuries, Tissue Warning, Whump!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom sits at Brian’s bedside.  Optimism is harder to hang onto that he’d thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proverbial Glass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sionnach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sionnach/gifts).



> Prompt: Glass half full
> 
> Written for sionnach_ayame in honor of my 10th Writing Anniversary. When she asked me for a TFATF fic, I honestly wasn’t sure if I could still do it. Paul Walker’s death hit me very hard and I didn’t know how my reaction would affect my writing of the boys. I do know that I’ll never write a death fic of either of our boys. I physically recoiled from the very thought of attempting it. I can, however, apparently write a whump!fic; which I have done. I hope you like it, honey! Big thanks to Snogged for the beta.
> 
> Written: January 30, 2014  
> Word Count: 480

~*~*~*~*~*~*

The beeping of the heart monitor was in turns comforting and irritating. Dom forced himself to focus on the comforting aspect, otherwise he would go absolutely crazy and that wouldn’t help anyone.

Try as he might, he couldn’t seem to stop the continuous refrain of self-recrimination and anger looping through his head. He never had learned how to back down from a fight and that failing continued to bite him in the ass. Dom growled and tried to calm down, but he was still pissed and not just at himself. 

Damn Hobbs for knowing which of his buttons to push, damn the Shaw family for being like cockroaches and for getting in bed with Carter Verone…

When Brian woke up, Dom was going to have some strong words with him about downplaying what had happened in Miami before they found each other again. He knew Brian was a loyal and stubborn bastard, but god damn. If this latest fuck up hadn’t happened, he wouldn’t be sitting in this damn uncomfortable chair and Brian wouldn’t be lying in that hospital bed, paying for it.

With a sigh, Dom took Brian’s hand and rubbed his thumb over Brian’s knuckles. After a few minutes Dom started talking. “I’m doing my best to be a glass half full kind of guy right now, Bri, but the longer you stay asleep the harder it gets. The docs are hopeful, Tej and Letty are hopeful, and Mia and Rome are adamant that you’re gonna be just fine…but…brother, I really need you to wake up. Jack needs his Daddy back so he can tell you all the things he’s been learning. Rome’s been taking him to church with him on Sundays and he’s kind of enjoying Sunday school. Trust me; you really want to hear him tell some stories.” 

Dom grinned as he remembered his favorite. “You haven’t lived until you’ve heard Jack tell you about Adam and Evil in the Garden of Get Even.” His grin faded and he ran his free hand over his face. “But really, I just want to see your beautiful blue eyes and that killer grin and hear your voice in my ear telling me everything’s alright again. Hell, I’ll even let you pick the course for our next race. Just, wake up soon. Please, Brian? Just wake up soon.”

Dom knuckled his eyes and took a deep breath. He settled back into his chair, but didn’t let go of Brian’s hand. Brian continued to lay still, his breathing even, and that damn heart monitor still beeping steadily. Dom did his best to be optimistic, to be hopeful like the rest. The proverbial glass was half full. If he repeated it enough, he might even believe it. Brian would wake up and he would get better. He had to. Dom didn’t think he’d be able to cope with any other outcome.

-30-

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note the 2nd: One particular line is a quote from a former acquaintance’s son. When he first learned the story of Adam and Eve in the Garden of Eden that is how he said it. It’s been almost 15 years since I heard it and it’s stuck with me.


End file.
